koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Champion Jockey
Champion Jockey: G1 Jockey & Gallop Racer is the newest horse racing simulation title from Koei-Tecmo. While not the first title to do so, the game combines creative input from the Tecmo and Koei development teams. The producer notes that the development team wants to present a "refreshing and real" game. Therefore, members of the team traveled globally to visit horse racing tracks in Europe. Japan's Nakayama Race Track, for instance, will be recreated as close as possible in the game. As the title suggests, players can enjoy traits found in either racing series. Gallop Racer stands as the Tecmo side while G1 Jockey forms the Koei side. Curiously, the naming for the intellectual properties are switched for the Japanese version, the title instead being Champion Jockey: Gallop Racer & GI Jockey. This is the first title from either side of the company being made to appeal to Move and Kinetic devices for the overseas market. Wii users may play the game using a Wii Balance Board, akin to the last GI Jockey Wii title. Hand-held controllers can still be used if players desire to use them. Gameplay *There are three play styles that players may choose from: **''Gallop Racer'' style - considered casual and easy for anyone to play. **''GI Jockey'' style - heavily focuses on the horse raising aspect. Players must pay close attention to the horse's rhythm and needs during races (circular gauges found in the left bottom corner). If a horse dislikes running on muddy terrain, for instance, this will affect their performance greatly. **Custom style - lets players pick and choose traits from the first two styles. *Horses can race in normal plain race tracks or obstacle courses. *Players can choose to raise their horses in a Japanese or European stable. *At least 10,000 horses exist in the game. For the Japanese version, each horse will be given a name. Western ports will not. This is because the overseas version desires to give the impression that several different horses will be used for the player's goal to become champion. *Each horse has their varying traits and degrees of potential. Potential in this game refers to the stamina a horse will have for their last sprint for the finish line. *Though they haven't been named yet, there are three rod positions the player can choose to make during a race. Each one is capable of affecting a horse's stamina rating and speed. *Another aspect during races are "Quest Challenges". These challenges are based on "what-if?" scenarios for historic races or horses. For example, players may choose to become an undefeated champion for Deep Impact's Triple Crown winning spree. *The horse raising sequences of the game are similar to the Winning Post series. Training sessions can be set to be automatic, but better results will be obtained if players takes the time to train their horses manually. Players can balance between either training methods to raise a horse that best suits them. *Two players can play race against one another using two controllers and a single television. For online matches, a total of four players can race against one another. The matchings can be decided amongst a group of invited friends or randomly based on the player's strengths. *Downloadable content so far includes background music and unique horses. Modes Story Mode The main feature of the game. Like other racing games, the player starts jockey just making their debut and can aim to become the world champion. Players can tame and raise various Japanese or European horses. Original race tracks and other simulation features are within this mode. Players can make this mode as long or as short as they desire to raise several horses or challenge rival jockeys. Race Mode Lets players choose from multiple race tracks for a race. An secondary "Fan Race Mode" is available here, allowing players to retry their results from Story Mode. Unlike Story Mode, Fan Race Mode gives the option of retrying a given race with the same exact circumstances as when the player first tried a race. External Links *Official European site *Official Japanese site, Horse Racing portal Category:Games